Ballad of Yuna
by TouhouProject
Summary: Few years after the defeat of Sin, everyone is fixing up the pieces, re-creating a new puzzle to life. Yuna and Tidus have settled into a nice home in Besaid Island, not to mention the baby their expecting everyone is happy. But when sudden attacks in Zanarkand have been rumored things aren't always what they expect. That's when someone appears, someone who knew Sin personally...
1. Chapter 1

_Four years since the death of Sin, Spira was already fitting the pieces, re-creating a whole new puzzle on life. Besaid Island had made a majestic recovery, already, everyone starting a new life in piece along with Kilika Island.  
Everyone put down the weapons, cleared up the blood and respectively mourned over the losses of those who risked their  
lives to save those whom they loved.  
_

_New Yevon and the Youth League befriended one another, finally stopping the war. Everything was perfect, everyone was happy.  
Even the High Summoner Yuna, who had resigned just to spend the rest of her days with those she cared for.  
Yuna was the female who everyone adored, she was pratically most royal. She was the one who ended this massacre.  
Upset, everyone was when they heard she was no longer running the show they soon moved on knowing it's for the best.  
Besides, everyone was thrilled to hear that her and Tidus were engaged, even more excited to hear that Yuna was pregnant._

_Nothing could get any better._

_Tidus, a man in his twenties with tanned skin, golden hair and the most gazing blue eyes had fallen in love with the brunette maiden since the very beginning. Realised his love when he watched her perform in the water, the blue and purple glows of light that danced by her sides, following her moves._

_It was when he admitted it, Yuna had fallen over deep depression, thinking there was no way she could do this. Tidus gave her faith, a reason to keep going. Yuna too, fell in love._

_Yuna was in her early twenties, her hair which use to be short had grown to the middle of her spine, her blue and green eyes still giving her that authentic look, still gracefully. _

_Five months pregnant with a child they both assumed to be a boy, Tidus was happy that he'd have son who would no doubt grow up to be a blitzball player just as he intended. Yuna was happy because Tidus was and she couldn't care more._

_Rikku, Yuna's strange cousin often came around to check, take Yuna out and other things finally had the guts to come out of the 'closet' admitting what Yuna and everyone else thought. No one was surprised when Rikku told them she had a thing for both guys and girls but that made Rikku less conscious about herself. _

_Paine, a gothic woman, who had worked with the two girls for almost three years still loved her job, wasn't talkative or enthusiastic about anything but that's what made her special. Her pixie white hair, her deep crimson eyes replicating fresh blood dripping from an open wound was more that unique, guys fell for her but she didn't fall for them. She wasn't a sucker for love. Though no one new why. Everyone just assumed she liked girls but she said nothing about her orientation. _

_The three of them worked in a group called 'The Gullwings' or 'Y.R.P' from the first letter of their names. They traveled Spira searching for spheres that revealed the past. That's how Yuna discovered Tidus. Along with a fictional couple that existed awhile before Yuna. A girl, Lenne who resembled Yuna so perfectly, apart from the hair length. Yuna thought she was her sister or so but to this day no one knows. Yuna seemed to have forgotten her male lover, didn't really care either. _

_Living in a small hut in Besaid Island, Tidus and Yuna were more than happy with their lifestyle, Yuna had told her friends she was leaving the gullwings to have her baby, of course they understood but they were sad she was leaving even though it was for a short period of time._

_Same with Tidus, he said he was leaving the Aurochs to raise the child together._

_Everyone still got along, daily visits, long talks. It was pretty much the same as before._


	2. Chapter 2: Besaid Island

_Sitting home alone was Tidus, as usual Yuna and her cousin Rikku were out with Lulu shopping for the baby._

_Paine along with Wakka, Yuna's much older friend weren't that keen in shopping, Wakka was probably coaching the Aurochs. Who knew where Paine was. Probably in Beville, perhaps the Thunderplains._

_I had been in our childs soon-to-be room, decorating and finishing the last touches on the crib. The room, as Yuna requested was a nature themed room with green wallpaper, brown painted tree stumps and leaves. The carpet was a light blue furr insiting it matched the cotton candy sky. I had other plans, wanting it to be blitzball themed but I couldn't let Yuna down. Besides I had permission to paint a blitzball on the wall, maybe buy our child one for his birthday._

_I set up the crib, placing it in the corner of the room. Yuna promised we'd both go to the mall in Luca later on today to buy some toys and clothes. I walked outside of our large hut and roamed around the beach for a few minutes. He reached a large cliff, looked down to see a wide river, looked deep but Tidus had already jumped, clothes still on. It was okay considering he wore a simple shirt and baggy cargo pants. He landed with a giant splash, swam backstroke around the water. _

_"Hello Tidus!" I voice called, sounding fragile but happy._

_Yuna, of course. As Tidus stood up he spotted Yuna at the cliff edge and gave a big wave "Why don't you come down with me?" He called. Yuna smiled "I'm scared of heights" She joked. Tidus gave a teasingly eye ball roll "You're Spira's summoner, and you're scared of heights?"  
Rolling her eyes Yuna glanced at him "Don't forget about the baby" She said.  
She had a point, jumping from a height that large was enough impact to damage our child.  
Tidus walked around the forest that lead uphill and to the cliff again, he hugged Yuna and walked her all the way back through the forest.  
He walked into the water, lending Yuna a hand behind him._

_"C,mon Yunie, have a little fun!"_

_Yuna smiled, Tidus picked her up like a baby and lowered her into the water. They smiled as they swam around before Yuna stopped._

_"You okay?" Tidus asked, wrapping her arms around her._

_"Mhm, just never realized how beautiful the view is"_

_She was right, Tidus glanced in her direction. Beautifully grown trees covered the walls covered in moss and mud, further in the distance you could see the arena where Yuna first performed her song 'Real Emotion'. Flowers, clouds, trees and clear sky were all they could glance at, truly astonishing _

_Tidus wrapped an arm around Yuna and lifted up her chin, smiling as he lent down to kiss her. Yuna wrapped both arms around him as she pressed her chest against his.  
Forcing more effort into the kiss, Yuna pushed her tongue into Tidus' mouth, intertwining in an erotic dance.  
'Love is more than Beautiful' they both thought as Tidus untied Yuna's blouse, letting it float on the water's surface.  
Tidus chucked off his shirt as they kissed again. Tidus helped Yuna unclasp her black bra straps as he let it stink below the water due to the heaviness of the wire.  
Yuna blushed as her exposed chest showed itself to Tidus. He smiled, "Don't be embarrassed Yuna, it's just like that night 5 months ago"  
Remembering, Yuna smiled.  
It was an interesting night. There wedding, where they exchanged vowels, kissed and had a party which lasted three nights. On the third is when they really showed each others love, not drunk on wine or alcahol, it was truly pure love._

_Yuna leaned in, starting a new erotic dance, mixing saliva as they made out in the water. Tidus, being the loving man he is felt slightly strange before realizing his pants felt tight.  
Knowing this of course, Yuna used her knee as she gently rubbed Tidus' tented shorts.  
"Y-Yuna..." He said, blushing as Yuna continued to tease him.  
Pressing her chest together, making her breast look bigger she smiled seductively "Oh Tidus, don't be so embarrassed" She mimicked his tone  
Tidus smiled, grabbed her waist where her belly was forming a slight, plump ball. Making sure he caused no pain he laughed as he carried her to the surface of the shore. He lay down as Yuna kissed him more, before she stopped. Tidus thought she was lying next to him admiring the view but as he closed his eyes he sat straight up in fright when he felt his rod being touched.  
Yuna had found her way in his pants, She smiled teasingly, tracing her forefinger around the tip of Tidus' manhood.  
"Y-Yuna" He said, as he became more hard, also meaning Yuna was doing a mighty fine job. "Mmm" Yuna smiled as she leaned in towards him, using the tip of her tongue to trace around his shaft before placing her mouth around his head.  
_

_"Yuna..." He moaned, Yuna already halfway around his manhood, sucking on it gently. It was about five minutes of stroking, licking and sucking before Tidus felt himself swell. "Y-Yuna...I'm going to..."  
Yuna ignored him before Tidus began thrusting in her mouth "I-I'm c-c-coming!"  
She moved away just as Tidus came, the white spurted out and landed on her chest.  
"Yuna? How come you didn't..." He trailed off. Yuna pointed to her stomach "It could hurt the baby you idiot, now come on"  
She buttoned up her shirt and already made a start to walk off as Tidus struggled to put his pants back on._

_By the time he reached the Hut, Yuna had gone. A note was left on the kitchen table as Tidus read it_

_'Hey babe, _

_Rikku wanted to speak with me, Paine said she was coming around at five, think you can tell her I'll be at the Highroad._

_Thanks, xoxo'_


End file.
